pllfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chad Lowe
Chad Lowe est l'acteur qui interprète Byron Montgomery dans Pretty Little Liars. Il est doublé dans la version française par Patrick Mancini. Vie Privée Le 28 septembre 1997, Chad Lowe épouse Hilary Swank, rencontrée sur le tournage du film Hollywood People. Ils annoncent leur séparation début janvier 2006. Leur divorce est prononcé en novembre 2007. Il se remarie le 28 août 2010 avec Kim Painter, une productrice américaine. Le couple a trois filles. Filmographie Cinéma * 1984 : Oxford Blues : un hacker * 1988 : Apprentice to Murder : Billy Kelly * 1989 : Personne n'est parfaite (Nobody's Perfect) : Stephen / Stephanie * 1989 : Deux frères en cavale (True Blood) : Donny Trueblood * 1991 : Bienvenue en enfer (Highway to Hell) : Charlie Sykes * 1996 : Driven : LeGrand * 1997 : Les Autres : directeur VTV * 1997 : Floating : Doug * 1997 : Trading Favors : Marty * 1997 : Hollywood People : Richard * 1998 : Suicide, the Comedy : JJ * 2001 : Your Guardian : Parker Smith * 2002 : Infidèle (Unfaithful) : Bill Stone * 2003 : Red Betsy : Orin Sanders * 2014 : California Scheming : Mr. Behrle * 2015 : Entourage : Chad Lowe Courts métrages * 2000 : The Audition * 2002 : The Space Between : Ticket Man Télévision Séries télévisées * 1984 - 1985 : Spencer : Spencer Winger * 1988 : CBS Schoolbreak Special : Michael Wells * 1991 - 1993 : Corky, un adolescent pas comme les autres (Life Goes On) : Jesse McKenna * 1995 : La Saga des McGregor : Sam Taylor * 1996 : ABC Afterschool Specials : Roger * 1996 - 1997 : Melrose Place : Carter Gallavan * 1997 : Les Prédateurs : Neville * 1997 : Urgences (ER) : Dr George Henry * 1998 : Les Anges du bonheur (Touched by an Angel) : Arthur Bowers * 1998 : Poltergeist : Les Aventuriers du surnaturel : Josh Miller * 1998 : Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis : Cosmic Boy / Rokk Krinn (voix) * 1999 : Popular : Luke Grant * 1999 - 2000 : Un agent très secret (Now and Again) : Craig Spence * 1999 - 2000 : La Famille Delajungle : Buck the Ibex / Barking Deer #1 (voix) * 2001 : Le Projet Zeta : Wade Pennington (voix) * 2001 : Les Nuits de l'étrange (Night Visions) : Andy Harris * 2001 : New York, unité spéciale (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit) : Jason Mayberry * 2003 : Le Justicier de l'ombre (Hack) : Jimmy Scanlon * 2003 : Les Experts : Miami (CSI: Miami) : Scott Mandeville * 2004 : FBI : Portés disparus (Without a Trace) : Lawrence Pierce * 2005 : Urgences (ER) : Dr George Henry * 2005 : Medium : David Call * 2007 : 24 heures chrono : Reed Pollock * 2009 : Bones : Brandon Casey * 2009 : Ghost Whisperer : Nathan Weiss * 2010 - 2016 : Pretty Little Liars : Byron Montgomery * 2010 : Drop Dead Diva : Daniel Porter * 2011 - 2013 : La Ligue des Justiciers : Nouvelle Génération : Captain Marvel (voix) * 2016 : Rizzoli and Isles : Charlie Douglas Téléfilms * 1984 : Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac : Al Hamilton * 1984 : Silence of the Heart : Skip Lewis * 1986 : Une vie de star (There Must Be a Pony) : Josh Sydney * 1988 : April Morning : Adam Cooper * 1990 : So Proudly We Hail : Billy Kincaid * 1991 : Une femme indésirable (An Inconvenient Woman) : Kippie Petworth * 1991 : Captive : Jeff Frost * 1993 : Candles in the Dark : Jaan Toome * 1995 : Siringo : Winton Powell * 1995 : Ma fille en danger (Fighting for My Daughter) : Eric * 1995 : The Show Formerly Known as the Martin Short Show : Rob 'That's Right' Tarda * 1995 : Jessica, le combat pour l'amour (Dare to Love) : Stephen * 1997 : In the Presence of Mine Enemies : Sergent Lott * 1998 : Objectif Terre: L'invasion est commencée (Target Earth) : Commander * 1999 : The Appartment Complex : Stan Warden * 2000 : Take Me Home: The John Denver Story : John Denver * 2001 : Acceptable Risk : Edward Welle * 2005 : Un destin si fragile (Fielder's Choice) : Philip Episode réalisés Anecdotes * En plus d'être acteur, Chad Lowe est également réalisateur pour la série. Apparitions Catégorie:Acteurs